


Voltron Drabble Collection

by ashenpages



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenpages/pseuds/ashenpages
Summary: Collection of all my Voltron: Legendary Defender drabbles! There is no continuity, each chapter is a new drabble.





	Voltron Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Some soft Klance for @apandyformandy since she's doing such a good job studying for the JLPT!

Lance hissed as he unwound his hand from his sword. The new weapon was nice, but learning to use it sure turned painful fast.

Behind him, he heard the door to the training room open and shut. He put his hand back to the sword hilt and performed another strike, just in case the person who’d come in was worth impressing — like Allura, or…

Keith’s voice floated over to him. “Got any blisters yet?”

Lance looked over his shoulder and saw Keith lounging smugly against the wall. He’d traded his Blade clothes for casual work out clothes. Lance had never thought he could miss the curve of someone’s shoulders so much, or the way the loose crop top fluttered around Keith’s stomach. He swallowed and said, “How did you know?”

Keith grinned. “Don’t forget, I’ve got two blades to train with.” He walked over to Lance and pulled a roll of hand tape from his pocket. He plucked one of Lance’s hands from the hilt of the sword and wrapped it over Lance’s blisters. “Plus, this is what happens when you train without gloves.”

“You’re telling me your stupid fingerless gloves actually had a purpose this whole time?” 

Keith chuckled. “Maybe.” He returned Lance’s newly wrapped hand to the sword, and asked for his other with a gentle tug of his fingers. Lance gave it to him, and Keith continued wrapping. “But you’ll be happy you did this once you stop getting blisters and start getting clauses. There’s a reason I know how to do this, despite my practical choice of hand-wear.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, man.” He flexed his fingers when Keith finished, and then put them back on the sword. They didn’t hurt as bad anymore. He might actually get some more mileage out of training like this. “…Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Keith stepped away, struck a stance, and summoned his sword. “Can’t have my sparring partner going easy on me.”

Lance grinned and bent his knees. “Get ready to regret those words, partner!”

As Lance charged, he couldn’t help thinking that Keith really was the best rival — and friend.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


End file.
